Daisy Wick, Super Sitter
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: What happens when Brennan leaves Daisy in charge of Christine when she goes to work on a case. When Christine is getting too much for Miss Wick Sweets shows up just in time to try and calm the young girl. Swaisy Fluff with a bit of Christine. SEASON 7. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones or MLP Friendship is Magic. Okay this little One-Shot came to me when my younger sister was watching Ponies. This is just some Swaisy Fluff with a bit of Christine._

* * *

With Brennan's dad busy and Brennan and Booth both needing to go work on a case they have to hire a sitter for Christine but since it is such short notice no one is available except Daisy, the Jeffersonian's very own exuberant intern. With Daisy almost as immature as a child herself how could she possibly take care of Christine without accidents occurring?

"Daisy I have the nappy bag here and if Christine wants to partake in an attempt at using the potty can you please assist" began Dr Brennan. "Don't worry Christine will be just FINE!" I squeal excited at my first babysitting job. Dr Brennan exchanges a worried glance with Booth. Booth then looks at me "Please Daisy just be careful and take good care of Christine" he tells me. I nod. You didn't need to tell me twice I am Daisy Wick Super babysitter. "I will take great care of little Chrissie," I cry. Brennan and Booth both look at each other again "Chrissie?" they ask confused I nod and bounce up and down on my feet excited for the day ahead. Brennan and Booth then look at me one last time "Take good care of her Daisy or you will have to say goodbye to your job at the Jeffersonian" Dr Brennan says seriously. I nod as they walk out the door, one little baby how hard can this be?

**20 minutes later:**

"Wahhhhhhhh, Wahhhhhhhh" cries Christine. I take a deep breath and lift her out of her playpen. "Who's a good girl, hey?" I say "You're not gonna cry for aunty Daisy are you?" Christine smiles. "No mommy said I shouldn't cry for aunty," she giggles. I smile after all of this crying Christine was calming down. She crawled along the ground and grabbed her pink bunny toy; I could tell that she was smiling. She then looks back at me "Bored!" "Bored" "Bored" Christine repeats over and over. Oh no what was I going to do? I check over the notes Brennan left me and found nothing. I was about to give up when I heard a knock at the door. Saved by the bell.

"Lance-a-lot" I cry as I open the door "Daisy, Booth told me I'd find you here" he said quite seriously. "Hi Lance what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be catching the bad guys and beating them up, like bang, POW, smash?" I cry bouncing around air punching with my fists. Sweets looks a little bit lost "I got my one FBI paid day off today and Agent Olivia Sparling is filling in for me" He tells me. I nod "Cool Lance, now you know all that Psychology stuff do you think you can help me occupy a bored baby?" I ask. Lance nods "It can't be that hard" he says as he turns to face Christine who was sitting on the ground playing with her toys.

**25 Minutes Later:**

"Daisy, she won't listen to a word I say and she threw all her toys at me" says Sweets as he walks over to me and pulls a My Little Pony figure out of his dark black curls. As soon as I see that toy I suddenly have an idea. "Lance-a-lot don't you worry your pretty little face Crazy Daisy has an idea" I cry as I run out to my Toyota Camry to grab something that will capture Christine's ultimate attention.

"Ta-Da" I cry as I run back into the room capturing the attention of both Sweets and Christine. "What is it?" Sweets asks. I pass him what I was holding and watch for his facial expressions.

"Daisy I am not watching 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'" He cries. Christine toddles over "Can I watch Ponies Aunty Daisy and Uncle Sweets?" she asks sweetly. I nod as I put the DVD into Booth and Brennan's DVD player and turn on the TV. "Daisy I am still not watching Pony Princesses, real men don't watch this" he tells me. I shake my head "C'mon Lance-a-lot just one episode and you aren't a real muscly man yourself anyway" I beg. He just looks at me "Okay one episode" he says as we sit down on the couch. I push play and Sweets makes a face.

"No Rarity, it's a trap don't give her the fabric" Sweets cries. I look at Sweets and elbow him in the ribs "Who didn't want to watch ponies just twenty minutes ago?" I mock. Sweets looks at me "It is just really in depth, all the characters have such intriguing psychology" he begins. "What are you doing? Psychological Profiles on characters in a little kids show?" I ask Sweets clearly mocking him. "Well Daisy it is intriguing, why do the others keep Pinkie around even though she is a clear annoyance to the rest of the mane six and doesn't Twilight's personality express qualities of putting herself on a pedestal, she reminds me of Dr Brennan actually" he continues. I roll my eyes "Come on Sweets this is nuts is Rarity going to remind you of Angela next or something" I laugh. Sweets ignores me and I looks over at Christine she was watching ponies and giggling. What was there to worry about anyway? Oh right my twenty-eight year old boyfriend was analysing the pony's personalities, help me!

**Seven and a half hours later:**

"Christine" "Christine" cries the voices of two loving parents. Brennan ran in and picked up her daughter hugging her to her chest. "It's great to see you baby" says Dr Brennan as she kisses her daughter over and over. Booth walks in and embraces his two girls into a family hug. They both then look over to me and Sweets and smile. Booth gives me a thumbs up and I nod. I had succeeded in my babysitting adventure thanks to Sweets and Ponies.

**Later that night:**

"Daisy how was Christine today" asks Brennan. I just smile at her "Ponytastic" I reply. Brennan looks confused "I don't know what that means" says Brennan "I need to check my dictionary but I have never ever heard that term before" she continued. I just looked over at Sweets and we both smiled. Brennan would never be a pony fan she was just to smart. I wish I could say that for Sweets as well but I just knew our next date night would consist of watching Ponies, Oh Hooray!

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that, who doesn't love some fluff. Sweets watching ponies I can so see it happening. On to a different note I'll be updating my Sweets story soon, I'm a bit too Sweets obsessed for my own good (that is what my friends tell me). I will also be updating TEOHWKI, Snowed In, Letters, Too Late and I might write a Sweets/Sparling story (Just watched The Gunk in the Garage and there was lots of Sweets/Sparling Chemistry there). Ideas for that story are appreciated. _

_Please R&R _

_Have a Sweetsational Day_


End file.
